


Moonlit Escapade

by kimtaengsshi



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaengsshi/pseuds/kimtaengsshi
Summary: You set out to get laid, trying your luck at bedding a celebrity. You get what you want, and maybe more than you asked for.
Kudos: 6





	Moonlit Escapade

You open the door to your home, just in time to see the time on the wall clock turn six in the evening. It has been a very frustrating day at work, though not in the way one might expect you to complain about. For some reason, there was an unusually high influx of beautiful, sexily-dressed women visiting your workplace today. The abundance of eye candy had left you aroused throughout the day, but you had no chance to relieve yourself while at work. You decide to go out and get laid tonight, and you will not allow anything to stop you.

You take a quick shower and change into something more appropriate before leaving the house. Feeling adventurous, you head downtown to a nightclub known to be popular among celebrities. You had your fair share of chance meetings with celebrities there in the past, and a good number of the women seemed naturally attracted to you. You never did anything with them though, since you had a girlfriend at the time. Things are different now, however, as you have been single for over a year. Hopefully Lady Luck will still be with you tonight, and you can land yourself a celebrity hook-up.

After arriving at the club, you pretend to search for an empty table when in fact you are scanning the faces of the many visitors to this establishment. After walking several rounds about the club, you notice a woman drinking alone in a dimly-lit cubicle, her face partially hidden in the shadows. Having a good feeling about her, you decide to follow your instincts.

As you approach the table, you are able to make out her face in detail, instantly recognising her to be none other than Chou Tzuyu, the famously beautiful visual and maknae of TWICE! You may be just a casual listener of K-Pop, but everyone in Korea knows who they are. You are surprised to see her at the club though; idols are rarely seen at such places due to the negative impact on their image should they be caught, least of all the women. The only exceptions are senior groups who no longer care about maintaining that image, but TWICE’s career is nowhere near that advanced yet.

Tzuyu looks up when she notices you, staring curiously at you with an innocent doe-eyed expression. She is wearing a pair of white knee-high heeled boots, and a sequined mini-dress which glitters with a brilliant crimson under the disco lights dancing about the club. The shoulder-baring dress hangs off her shoulders by two thin straps, ruffles sewn into the fabric running down the length of her front to where the dress ends mid-thigh. It hugs her body closely, pushing together a small cleavage and accentuating her youthful hourglass figure. Her voluminous hair is long and silky, cascading down to her lower back in thick raven-black waves. She is wearing smokey eye makeup and her lips are a crimson red, matching the colour of her dress. You have always had a weakness for women in red.

“Good evening, miss,” you speak, “may I have the pleasure of sharing this table with someone as lovely as you tonight?”

Tzuyu giggles in response to your compliment. She looks into the distance somewhere off to your right, seemingly giving someone a slight nod with a smile, before turning to face you again, her black pupils filled with a twinkle that was absent before.

“Sure, why not?”

You quickly take a seat besides her, keeping a respectful distance between you. Her eyes remain fixed upon you as you sit down, and she widens her smile when you look back at her. There is a youthful innocence about the way she looks at you which you find yourself strongly attracted to. Tzuyu holds your gaze for a moment longer before turning away, seemingly to hide her blush.

“Do you know who I am?” She asks. The smile on her face is still there, but you can sense a tentative tone in her voice.

“I would be lying if I say that I don’t,” you reply. You can see the smile fading from her face as she tenses up, so you quickly continue to reassure her.

“But I don’t care about your identity and status. I came to this club to have a good time, and I saw an attractive young woman before I recognised who she is.”

That is partially a lie. You might not have immediately recognised her earlier, but you are definitely hoping to bed a celebrity tonight. Tzuyu does not need to know that though.

“Oh...you think I’m attractive?” She replies softly, her shoulders slackening as the tension leaves her body. The idol is clearly unused to being hit upon, seeing that your compliment has so easily distracted her into letting her guard down.

“Of course! Anyone who says otherwise is a blind fool.”

Tzuyu is unable to hold back her smile any longer, and you can see her eyes glitter again as she looks on at you.

“Look, this doesn’t have to mean anything. We can just be two strangers at a nightclub, having a chat and getting to know each other. What do you say to that?”

“Alright, if you say so,” Tzuyu nods in agreement, a bit too eagerly. She ought to be more careful about being discovered, but a part of her is honestly more than happy to throw caution to the wind.

“Perfect,” you say, as you proceed to call someone over to order your drinks.

You spend the next few hours chatting and laughing together with her. Despite your original intent, you had found an unexpected connection with Tzuyu, and you are genuinely enjoying your time just innocently drinking and conversing with her. You learnt that she rarely drinks nor visits nightclubs, but having turned 20 of age recently, she has decided to give herself a belated birthday treat tonight. Her managers are sitting at another table, far enough to grant her the privacy she had requested, but near enough to come to her aid in case something happens. They are the ones she had nodded to earlier when you approached her, a signal to reassure that she is comfortable with your presence.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful your eyes are?” You tell Tzuyu, the latest in a long string of compliments you have been giving her, “they’re like newborn stars bringing light into the dullness of my life.”

Tzuyu laughs out loud, “ok, now you’re just exaggerating and flirting.”

“Maybe, but did I lie?”

She tries to calm herself down, but cannot help a few giggles escaping here and there. You cannot help but to smile in response too. The sound of her laughter is addictive, and you can feel your heart flutter with every giggle you hear. Tzuyu turns to you, smiling with reddened cheeks. You cannot tell if the redness is a result of the alcohol, from blushing at your advances, or if she is simply laughing too hard. Maybe it is a mix of all three.

“Thank you,” she says, gazing intently into your eyes. Tzuyu scoots closer, crossing the distance you had kept up to this point, sitting right next to you. Taking that as a good sign, you press on with your charm offensive as she continues warming up to you. Eventually, however, it is time for Tzuyu to leave.

“Do you really have to go? We are having so much fun.”

“Me too. I’ve had a very good night thanks to you, oppa, and believe me when I say that I really want to hang around longer with you. But I’ve a schedule tomorrow afternoon, and my managers would want me to sleep off the alcohol. In fact, I was only supposed to have only one drink tonight.”

“Well, Tzuyu,” you speak, looking down at your hand as it traces shapes into her open palm. You cannot recall when the two of you started playing with each others’ fingers with one hand on the couch, hidden from the managers’ view.

“I haven’t met a girl like you for a very long time, and I really can’t bear to part with your companionship so soon…”

“...what do you have in mind?”

“What do you say that we sneak away from your managers and have more fun? Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

Tzuyu’s eyes light up at your suggestion, a mischievous look growing on her face as she nods in agreement.

“That does sound exciting. Let’s do it!”

You think for a moment, coming up with a plan and explaining it to her. Then, getting up from your seat, you head to the bar counter to order a drink. As you make your way back to the cubicle, you make a detour towards the managers’ table. Pretending to trip, you “accidentally” spill your drink over one of them. As expected, the managers turn to face you, shouting and cursing as you profusely apologise to them. Glancing quickly behind them, you watch from the corner of your eye as Tzuyu carries out her part of the plan, sneaking off with haste towards the washrooms - where the club’s backdoor is located nearby - while her managers are distracted. After calming the situation, you quickly walk away before they suspect anything, leaving the club through the main entrance. You cross the street to a convenience store opposite the club, where Tzuyu is waiting for you.

“That was easier than I thought. So where to next?” She asks excitedly like a child.

“I say we buy some drinks from the convenience store and head to my place, where we can continue in private as long as we want. What do you think?”

“Yes, let’s do that!”

You buy a bottle of water and a couple bottles of whisky, then call for a taxi to fetch the two of you back to your apartment. Once safely inside, the two of you settle in the couch of your living room, pouring each other glasses of whisky as the drinking session resumes. The privacy seems to have made Tzuyu comfortable enough to open up, as she is sitting much closer to you now, her head leaning against your shoulder as she flirts back openly now and then. Her hand is drawing lines up and down your jeans, tickling your thigh, and you can feel yourself slowly getting aroused.

A few hours pass. The drinking has slowed considerably, as has the back-and-forth flirting, both verbal and physical. There has been a lot more silent gazing into each others’ eyes over the past hour in particular, punctuated by the occasional chit-chat lasting only a few minutes at most. The two of you anticipate where the night will go next, but neither of you are ready to make the first move. Finally, you cannot take the tension in the air any longer, so, with the alcohol in your system boosting your courage, you take Tzuyu’s hand in your own. She responds by intertwining her fingers between yours, gazing into your eyes as she does so. The two of you remain silent, but she knows where you want to lead her next. When she does not protest, you stand up, gently tugging at her hand. She does so without a word, following you as you lead her into your bedroom.

You sit at the edge of your bed with Tzuyu, feeling very excited, now that you are finally about to do what you had set out to do tonight. Turning off the lights, you turn back to her, slowly moving in for a kiss, when she suddenly stops you.

“Can you turn the lights back on?” she asks.

“Sure…” you reply, confused. After you do so, Tzuyu begins to speak again.

“I’ve never done this before,” she admits.

“Wait, really?” You ask in surprise.

“Well, not exactly...but I was always too drunk to remember any of it in the past.”

You wonder, for a moment, which lucky men have had the fortune to knock up a completely wasted Tzuyu.

“I’m pretty sure I’m sober enough tonight, though. And I really want to remember every little detail for once. Can you help me?” Tzuyu asks shyly, her voice barely audible to your ears.

You laugh at her cute and silly request, nodding as you happily turn the lights off again.

“Anything for you, gorgeous.”

Tzuyu waits nervously for you to make your move. You slip your hands around her body, gently pulling her into your embrace. She wraps her arms around you in return, and the two of you silently gaze at each other in the darkness of the bedroom, your faces just a few inches apart. You feel mystified by the moonlight reflecting off her face, her shiny hair, and her doe-like eyes. You have never seen a woman as beautiful as her in your life. You slowly lean in to kiss her, and she pushes back, returning the kiss. It is slow and careful, as you take your time to savour her sweet, tender lips. Tzuyu obediently follows as you lead the kiss, cupping her face in your hands. The two of you continue the intimate act, parting only for a moment before immediately engaging again.

You gently push her back onto the bed, lying on top of her as you continue kissing her. Tzuyu wraps her legs around your waist and her arms around your neck, pulling you close. Your hands begin wandering all over her body, gliding over the smooth silky skin of her thick thighs to her ass under the dress, giving her butt cheeks a firm squeeze. You pull your hands back, then run them over the dress, feeling up her slender waist before stopping over her small perky breasts. You squeeze them gently, and Tzuyu reacts with a cute moan. You then pull the shoulder straps of her dress down, allowing you to slide the dress off her body, leaving her clothed in nothing but a set of black lace underwear. You toss the dress to the floor by the bed and return your focus to her.

“You’re so beautiful...” you whisper into her ear, pulling at its ridges with your lips as you start kissing down towards her neck. Tzuyu tilts her head to the side, allowing you better access to this spot where she so enjoys being kissed. You gently nibble and suck, causing her to moan again in a high pitch tone that resonates through your core. You open your mouth wider, taking in as much of her neck as you can as you suck and chew on it, tasting the sweet skin of her with your tongue.

As your mouth lingers at her neck, your hands begin working on your own clothes. One by one, they join Tzuyu’s dress in a pile on the floor, until you are fully naked. Your lips make its way back back to hers, hungry for more of her sweetness. Her lips open to meet yours, giving your tongue entry. The two of you embrace in a deep French kiss as you slide one hand under a bra cup, grasping at the bare skin of her breast for the first time. You take your time caressing the soft mound, her body quivering each time you rub against her hardened nipple. You give it a gentle pinch, causing Tzuyu to let out a cute little yelp. She breaks the kiss with a huff, looking at you with an expression that is half embarrassed and half intrigued.

“It...that felt good,” she whispers. The shyness with which she admitted that is too adorable in your mind.

“Do it again,” she asks, pushing her chest out into your palm as she pulls you back in to continue the kiss. You quickly oblige, and she lets out the same cute little yelp. Her other hand runs through your hair, grabbing it softly as the kiss intensifies. You continue rubbing and kneading at her breast, pinching her erect nipple on occasion. You reach behind to unclasp her bra, and she moves her arms to help you remove it. Throwing it off the bed, your hands return to where they belong on her breasts. Meanwhile, your own erection is twitching, aching for attention. You have been taking your time to pleasure Tzuyu properly, as she very much deserves, but your cock is growing impatient. You shift your hips, pressing your manhood against her panties, grinding it against her lower lips. You press deeper into her crotch, simultaneously squeezing her breast, causing her to let out a loud moan which is only partially stifled by your kiss.

“Mmh...” Tzuyu murmurs as you feel her wince a bit from how strongly you are grabbing her breast. She does not try to stop you, however, instead tightening her grip on your hair. The two of you grind your sex against each other in a rhythmic motion, separated only by a flimsy piece of lace fabric. Taking her reaction as a signal to intensify the action, you take things up a notch, replacing your previously patient, tender ministrations to her body with a lustful, self-gratifying hunger. Your hands roam erratically over her body, starting from her breasts as they move to her plump bottom, then her thighs and back to her chest again. You plant gentle kisses on any piece of exposed flesh you find, lapping and nibbling at it with your tongue. As you greedily devour her supple body, you feel overwhelmed by the uniquely sweet taste that is Chou Tzuyu.

Tzuyu herself can barely contain her voice. As you suck on her neck, you can feel rather than hear the softest whispers of your name leave her lips in ecstasy. Her hands grip at your hair, occasionally tightening to the point of slight pain, but you do not mind it one bit. The way she digs her fingernails into your scalp only increases the animalistic lust you are feeling right now. You move down to her hips, hooking your fingers around her panties and flinging away the last article of clothing on her body. You lean back, kneeling between her legs as you admire Tzuyu lying on your bed before you in her full naked glory. Her flustered expression, the rosy blush on her face, the nervous yet excited look in her eyes, the heaving of her sweaty chest and, most importantly, the delicious sight of her soaked womanhood; you feel like howling to the world at how beautiful you have made her look right now.

You are not going to just kneel in front of Tzuyu and do nothing but gawk, however. You push her thighs apart, lowering your head until your mouth is level with her waiting pussy. It is literally dripping wet, her desire for this moment just as strong as yours. You slowly lick along her slit, causing Tzuyu to moan out in pleasure as you enjoy the texture of her smooth pussy on your tongue. You use your fingers to part her outer lips, then begin to gently lick in slow circles around her clit. Tzuyu’s reaction is instantaneous; as you continue flicking your tongue against her clit, she clenches her thighs tightly around your head while arching her back, digging her fingernails into your pillow. You firmly pull her thighs back apart, pinning them down on the bed as you continue toying with her clit, her body writhing in ecstasy from the intensity of the pleasure you are giving her. She claws at the sheets, desperately trying to find something to hold on to as her body begins to tense up. You can sense it too, as it is getting increasingly difficult to hold down her thighs. You gently nibble at her clit, and that sends her over the edge with a scream.

Tzuyu’s pussy rapidly contracts in spasms, as an overwhelming flood of liquid issues forth. You quickly seal your mouth over her vagina, taking in the deluge of her love juices. You drink to your heart’s content, savouring her sweet nectar. Her body thrashes about as she rides out her orgasm, and you gently caress her thighs to coax her back down from heaven. As her breathing returns to normal, she lets out a long sigh of ecstasy. You crawl up on top of her, pressing your bodies together in a hug as you pull her into a passionate kiss.

“You are really...good...” Tzuyu says in between kisses, “I’ve never...felt...anything like...this...before...”

You grin from ear to ear, kissing Tzuyu again. You gently caress her hair, pulling your heads apart as the two of you look at each other, her large black pupils illuminated by the moonlight coming through the windows. They look back at you in anticipation, filled with lust and passion. She knows what is coming next, and once again waits for you to take the lead.

You slowly position your cock against her soaking pussy, brushing it up and down her slit to moisten the tip with her cum. You gently nudge the head of your dick against her entrance, as Tzuyu takes a deep breath and bites on her bottom lip. She raises her head up to look at the ceiling, concentrating hard as she prepares herself for what is coming. Your hands are shaking with anticipation as well, one holding your cock while the other supports your weight.

“Tzuyu,” you speak, drawing her attention as she turns her face to look at you, “can I enter you now?”

Her eyes glitter brightly when she hears your words, and she answers you with a firm nod, “yes. Do it. I’m ready.”

You take a deep breath, clearing your mind, then gently slide your cock into Tzuyu’s pussy. You feel her tight hole swallow your glans, making you shudder as you feel an overwhelming sense of bliss taking over your entire body. Clenching your teeth, you slowly push deeper into her warm depths. You pause for a moment, giving her body time to adjust to your size. She lets out a strained groan, shifting her legs so you can penetrate even deeper. You feel the muscles in her vagina clenching and unclenching around your cock, massaging it and sending wave after wave of pleasure through your body. Your arms are shaking as you prop yourself up, trying hard not to prematurely pump into Tzuyu right then and there.

“I’m okay. Go on,” she says, “I can take it.”

You take in a deep breath, then slowly start sliding your cock out of her pussy, feeling every bump and curve of her vaginal walls grinding along your length. You feel your pre-cum trickling out of your dick, lubing up her insides even further as she lets out a pleasured moan. You slide your member back in, going deeper than before as her fingernails dig into your shoulder-blades. With another thrust, you bury your entire shaft into her up to the balls.

“You good?” You ask Tzuyu.

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever felt,” she sighs, “come on, show me how hard you want to fuck an idol like me.”

You are surprised to hear her start the dirty talk between you, but that only excites you further. It is only in this moment that you realise your cock is filling up a pussy coveted by thousands, maybe millions of other men. A pussy none of them will ever get to see, let alone experience like you will tonight. And Tzuyu is letting you do as you please with it.

You draw yourself out, until only your glans is still inside her, then slam back in. She lets out a high-pitched moan, bucking her hips in response. The feeling is heavenly, and you do it again and again, speeding up with every thrust. Soon enough, you establish a rhythm of smashing into her wet pussy, as her loud moans continue. You reach one hand down to rub her clit, and she lets out a scream of pleasure.

“Oh god, yes!” Tzuyu cries as you continue thrusting into her, “don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Your bedroom is filled with the scent of sex and the sound skin slapping against skin, mixed with her moans as well as your own. You feel yourself getting closer to the edge, and you are sure that she is too. Wanting to prolong your orgasm, you pull your cock out, flipping her around as she gets on her fours. Without missing a beat, you slide your member back into her and resume your thrusts, going even deeper than before as you slap her ass. You bend forward to clutch onto one of her breasts as you continue penetrating her, pulling and kneading at it aggressively as you give in to your animalistic impulses.

“That’s it! Yes!” Tzuyu screams, “fuck me until I can’t walk!”

Driving your knee into the back of hers, you spread her legs out even further, moving your hand from her breast down to her pussy as you start playing with her clit. Your other hand takes over, groping at her breasts as you fuck her with reckless abandon. You let out a growl as you slam your body into hers with every thrust, your balls slapping up against her ass in an act of sheer dominance. The bed shakes as you yell out in ecstasy alongside your partner.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” You shout as you feel an oncoming rush of pleasure.

“DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP!” Tzuyu cries as she feels it too.

Knowing that neither of you will last much longer, you speed up, ploughing into her soaking pussy with all your might. Your hands move to her hips as you hold on for dear life, your own hips surging forward to meet hers. Tzuyu screams out as her entire body begins to spasm, squeezing down on your cock like a vice as you keep going at it.

“I’m almost there!” you grunt, as you feel the base of your cock begin to tighten.

“Me too! Cum inside me! I’m safe tonight! Inside!” Tzuyu shouts, panting as she tries to hold herself up. The idea of flooding her most sacred hole is all it takes to tip you over the edge. With a roar, you grab onto her tightly as you thrust down to the hilt, a scream escaping her as she reaches her climax at the same time. You feel a wave of euphoria course through you as rope after rope of your semen spurt out, flooding her womb. Her walls clench and squeeze around your member, adding to the pleasure as she milks out every drop of your cum.

“Fuck!” You groan as you enjoy the last few spasms of your climax. Tzuyu falls flat into your bed as her limbs give way, with you following behind shortly, lying on top of her. The two of you are sweating profusely from the intensity of the sex, panting hard to catch your breaths. You slide a hand under her, reaching a breast, giving it a squeeze as you shift your head next to hers. She turns to face you, and you move in to meet her lips. The two of you kiss passionately, your tongues entwining as you both enjoy your afterglow. You gaze into her eyes, smiling as you realise that Tzuyu is everything you have ever wanted in a woman, and you cannot believe your luck at having her all to yourself. After some time, you manage to muster enough strength to pry yourself off her. You lie on your side next to her, content with just looking at each other for the moment.

“So, how was that?” You ask her.

“That was good,” she replies.

“Really? Just good?” You question coyly, raising an eyebrow. Tzuyu giggles shyly in response. Her laughter sounds like music to your ears, and you can feel your heart flutter. It is probably the most beautiful song you have ever heard.

“Okay, that is one of the best things I’ve ever experienced,” she confesses, “what about you?”

“Same. You’re hands down the best woman I’ve ever fucked.”

Tzuyu looks away from your eyes, punching you lightly in the chest as she replies, “sweet talker.”

Silence falls across the room, as the two of you gaze quietly at each other. Her face glows in the moonlight, her dilated eyes drowning you in two deep pools of midnight. Her cheeks are flushed with a rosy tint, and her lips are full and pouty, enticing you to dive in for a kiss. Her hair is messy and unkempt from the sex, just the way you like it. You feel a sense of pride growing in your chest at the sight of what you have done to the goddess before you. You reach a hand up to her chin, holding it gently in your fingers as you pull Tzuyu towards you, your own head leaning forward to capture her lips midway. Something feels different about this kiss. It is unlike the ones before, hungry and fuelled by lust. This one is slower and more sensual, driven by a different kind of want for the other, conveying emotions which cannot be properly described in words. When the kiss ends, your eyes lock onto each other once more. You can see a look of adoration on her face, suggesting that she feels the same for you. The two of you understand each other perfectly in a silence speaking louder than words can ever express.

“I like you,” she whispers.

“I know,” you reply, “I like you too.”

Tzuyu’s face lights up as her smile widens, scooting forward to snuggle into your embrace as you wrap your arms around her in a hug. The two of you stay like this for a few more minutes, before you break the silence.

“I bet your managers must be furious at you for bailing on them huh? I wonder how they would react if they catch us like this now.”

Tzuyu laughs out loud, “they’d probably have a heart attack. They’ll probably kill me when I finally show up back at the dorm too, since I’m supposed to rest up before my afternoon schedule tomorrow.”

“I do feel bad for them though,” she continues, looking up fondly at you, “they’re likely in a lot of trouble with the agency right now for me going missing under their watch. At a nightclub, no less.”

“I guess you should head back then,” you reply with a sigh.

The smile fades from her face, as she looks away from you.

“Yeah, I should...doesn’t mean I want to.”

“I know, but that’s life I guess. We can’t always get what we want.”

“That sucks,” she complains, pouting. You laugh at her cute expression, giving her a peck on the lips.

“Well, you better wash up first. You’re already in enough trouble, don’t make it worse by going back while reeking of sex,” you tell her with a grin. She punches you lightly before turning around to get off your bed, “yeah, you’re right, I should go for a shower.”

An idea pops up in your head, prompting you to reply to her statement, “hmm, I reek of sex too. Maybe I should shower as well.”

Tzuyu stops mid-stride, twisting around at the waist to shoot a dirty look at you as she smirks knowingly.

“Whatever, hotshot. Do as you please,” she replies, before turning back towards your bathroom with an exaggerated sway in her hips. You get off the bed, following behind her at a brisk pace. When you enter the bathroom, she is already in the shower, holding the shower head in one hand as she tests the water’s temperature with the other.

“Well? Are you waiting for an invitation?,” Tzuyu complains with a sarcastic tone, “get in here already, we both know what you really want.”

You smirk, nodding your head as you join her. She fixes the shower head back on the wall once the water is warm enough, before turning around to face you, throwing her head back with her eyes closed as she enjoys the water raining down upon her.

“Ahh...that is refreshing,” she says, before opening her eyes to look at you coyly, “but I still feel dirty...”

Tzuyu pulls one of your hands up, then takes your body wash from the nearby shelf. She pours a copious amount of the liquid into your palm before returning the bottle back to the shelf.

“Lather me up, babe. Clean me,” she tells you. You do not need to be asked a second time. You begin rubbing the soapy liquid all over her, starting from her arms, then moving on to her shoulders and up her neck. You pay special attention to her tanned mounds, fondling and groping them to your heart’s content. You bring your mouth forward to taste them, licking and sucking on her dark brown nipples.

“Ahh, that feels good...,” she murmurs, leaning back against the wall in support as she lets you explore her body. You lather her tight stomach, then move to grope her butt and hips with soapy hands. You rub lower and lower until you reach her thighs, before moving up again to caress her smooth skin.

“Your skin is so soft...” you tell her while looking into her eyes. Tzuyu smiles back at you, leaning in to kiss you on the lips.

“I know,” she replies, moaning into your mouth as she feels your hand cupping around her crotch. You gently rub your middle finger back and forth against her womanhood, stroking her wet slit. She gasps in surprise when you find her clit, rubbing it with precision while your tongue wrestles with hers. You break the kiss, moving down to kiss and nibble on her neck, as your fingers continue fondling her cunt. Tzuyu suddenly pushes you away, separating from you as she grabs the body wash again.

“It’s my turn to clean you up,” she says, pouring it over herself as she uses her hands to coat the front of her body evenly with the shiny liquid. She presses herself into you, grinding her body against yours and spreading the soap over your skin as she does so. She rubs her wet slippery tits against your chest, while her small hands lather your back. She raises a leg to mount one of your thighs, gyrating her hips as she uses the friction to pleasure her pussy.

“Ahh...” Tzuyu moans. You feel a sticky liquid spreading across your thigh as she rides you - it is most definitely not water nor soap. You hold her head in place, tilting your head slightly to kiss her. She wraps her arms around your neck, kissing you back as she continues rubbing herself against you wantonly, the shower water rinsing the soap off your bodies.

“Wait,” she suddenly says, breaking the kiss. She gets onto her knees, wrapping her hand around your softened member.

“I’ll have you know that out of all the members of TWICE, I give the best blowjobs,” she says matter-of-factly, as her hand strokes you to full erection.

“Really? Why haven’t I heard of it?,” you reply intriguingly. Tzuyu slaps your thigh hard as she chuckles.

“Obviously! Why would I announce that to anyone in public?” She tells you, pouting cutely yet again with an incredulous tone in her voice, “don’t believe me? Here, I’ll prove it.”

She leans forward, opening her mouth slightly and licking the head of your dick. She slowly moves her mouth down your shaft, taking you in deeper and deeper, until she finally deepthroats you completely. She holds you in, demonstrating her lack of a gag reflex, as you feel the tip of your cock pressing against the back of her throat. Her eyes look up at you, silently seeking your approval of her skill as you caress her hair.

“You’re amazing, Tzuyu,” you praise her, causing her to smile like a child as she begins bobbing her head up and down on your dick. You sigh in satisfaction as you watch her expertly suck you off. Her hands hold firmly onto your thighs as she steadily quickens the pace. You caress her cheek as she begins rubbing her fingers against your balls. She swirls her tongue around your dick, skilfully controlling her pace as she gives as much pleasure as you can take while prolonging your orgasm for as long as she wishes.

“Tzuyu, I’m going to...” You begin when she interrupts you.

“Not yet,” she says as she slows down her pace, “you’ll cum only when I will it. Trust me, this will be the best blowjob of your life.”

Her swirling tongue, her wet mouth and her slippery throat massage your dick for several minutes as she brings you to the very border of your release, yet never letting you go over that edge. You caress her wet hair and pet her softly as she goes down on you, attempting to convey the full extent of your satisfaction through your touch.

Tzuyu releases your cock from her mouth after a while as she looks up at you.

“Are you ready to cum in my mouth?” She asks with a teasing tone.

“Oh, yes,” you say eagerly.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“I want it so badly.”

“How much?”

“I want to shoot my cum down your throat.”

“That’s a good start, but try again.”

“I want to make you gag on my cock.”

“I don’t gag. Do better.”

“I want to wrap your hair around my fist and fuck your mouth like a cunt until I cum down your throat!”

Tzuyu laughs, satisfied with your response, as she flicks her tongue at the tip of your penis.

“That’s better. Now get ready, because I won’t go easy on you.”

With those words, she takes you into her mouth again. Her silky lips glide up and down your manhood at a quick pace as she sucks on your cock. You close your eyes and grip firmly onto her hair with your hands, shutting out your senses as you focus on the pleasure radiating through your cock, trying to commit every moment to memory. You release your grip on her hair to run your fingers through it as she continues going down on you.

“Mmmm...” Tzuyu moans, sending vibrations through your dick. She starts rubbing your balls, gently at first, then quickly massaging them roughly. You feel her nose rub against your body as she takes in your scent. She pushes you into her throat, holding you there for several seconds, before releasing you. You moan in ecstasy as she moves her mouth back up to your head, swirling her tongue around it.

“You taste so good...” she moans, clearly enjoying your scent and taste. She bobs her head back and forth as she sucks on you, going faster with each passing second. You feel your orgasm approach once again, but this time she does not stop you. She continues to accelerate, more moans reverberating through her mouth, causing your legs to tremble vigorously.

“I’m going to...I’m going to...” You stutter, but she doesn’t let you finish your sentence, instead choosing to suck harder and faster until, after several rounds of edging, you finally reach your much-desired release. You moan and groan as you release your semen into her mouth. Wave after wave of your orgasm washes over your mind as you continue to spurt endlessly. Tzuyu continues sucking on you as she massages your balls, making sure to get every drop out of you. Your knees buckle slightly as you release one last drop onto her tongue. She lets your cock out, then looks up at you with her mouth open. You watch as she swirls her tongue about, playing with your cum.

“You taste great,” she states bluntly, before swallowing your semen, “so how would you rate my blowjob?”

“I don’t know how good your other members are,” you tell her as you pull her up, pressing your lips against hers. You can taste the salty-metallic taste of your own semen on her tongue, mixed with the sweetness of her saliva, “but that is definitely the best blowjob I can remember.”

“Mmm,” Tzuyu moans in approval at your review as the two of you continue with the kiss under the shower for a few minutes, allowing the stream of water to lubricate your bodies. Despite having just cummed, your manhood quickly returns to full mast, prodding against her knee. She breaks the kiss and laughs in amusement.

“Already? Didn’t I just milk you dry?”

“What can I say?” You answer her with a shrug, “it’s you!”

You quickly flip her around, pushing her up against the glass panel dividing the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

“Alright then, fuck me,” she tells you, “fuck me in the shower like the submissive bitch I am for you.”

You grab hold of your wet dick and line it up against her pussy, slowly pushing forward. Tzuyu’s tight warmth envelopes your cock, her moans growing louder the deeper you go. You try to slow down but feel her hips pushing back against yours, forcing you deeper into her.

“Don’t hold back,” she says, “fuck me like an animal. I know you really want to.”

Without further ado, you grab her hips, slamming your dick right down to her cervix. She lets out a high-pitched moan, her mouth open in a silent scream. You continue holding onto her as you begin to thrust in and out, the sound of wet slippery skin slapping against one another echoing throughout the bathroom.

“Oh yeah...fuck, yes!” Tzuyu shouts as she proceeds to kiss at your neck. You can feel her pussy tightening already, as her tongue lashes against your skin. You continue to thrust into her, not letting up in the slightest. You rock your hips, hammering away, basking in your domination of her body. You savour the pleasure you are receiving and the sheer joy of watching her glistening wet body writhing about in ecstasy before you. Tzuyu edges ever closer to her orgasm, while you have a long way more to go, after the two huge loads you have already deposited into her.

“Harder...fuck me harder...ungh!” She moans as her fists pound against the glass, leaving faint outlines against the surface. You continue your relentless assault upon her cunt, sliding in and out with ease. The excess vaginal fluids flowing out of her join the streams of water flowing down her legs to the floor, as you bring the full force of your hips against her, causing a wet slapping sound to reverberate throughout the shower. Her pussy tightens even further around your cock, signalling that she is now teetering on the edge.

“Oh my god...oh shit...I’m going to...!”

“Cum for me!” You command her in between thrusts. You feel her pussy pulsating rapidly around your cock as her orgasm begins.

“OH GOD! Yes! Yes! YES!”

Tzuyu’s watery eyes roll back into her head as she begins to shudder and spasm, a sign that her orgasm is hitting its peak. You continue to thrust into her without letting up even the slightest, sending her into overdrive.

“Oh fuck! Shit! Agh!” She screams as she lets out one high pitched squeal after another, her pussy tightening to the point that it’s almost unbearable for you. You stop pumping into her, waiting for her to ride out her orgasm. When it finally subsides, she lets out a long sigh as her legs begin to give way. You quickly wrap an arm around her body to hold her up, hand grasping at her breast. Pressing her body up against the glass, you begin thrusting again. Tzuyu does not react, basking in her afterglow as you use her like a fuck doll. Your hips crash strongly into her, sending ripples across her butt cheeks and pushing her body into the glass with every thrust.

“Mm...mmm...” She moans, her head lulling limply against the glass with closed eyes as her arms hang lifelessly by her sides. Her tight pussy pulsates and contracts around your cock, coaxing forth what little endurance you had left. You fondle her supple breasts with one hand as the other reaches around her slender waist, pressing your palm against her flat stomach. Tzuyu continues moaning as your fingers trace over her hard sensitive nipples. Her pussy continues milking your cock, sending bursts of ecstasy through your mind. Each thrust sends shivers of pleasure through your body as you both bask in the intimacy of sex. Your body begins to tingle as you get closer to release.

“I’m going to cum...Tzuyu...”

You lean forward, sandwiching her between your body and the glass partition, as your hands squeeze tightly onto both of her breasts. She lets out a pleasured wail as you continue to ravish her.

“Fill me...fill me with your seed...” She pants.

With those words, you let go, surrendering to your carnal desires as your body begins to shake, racing towards the finishing line. You pull your hips back, only to push in with as much force as possible. With every thrust you let out a groan, every one of them echoing within the tight confines of the shower. The water splashes off your bodies as you continue humping against her supple body. With one last thrust, you slam your hips into hers with all of your strength.

“Oh, fuck! I’m cumming!” You grunt loudly as your cock twitches and spasms, beginning to spew its seed deep into her womb. Thick strands of cum blast through her cervix, filling Tzuyu with your third load of the night as you let out a sigh of relief. Still pressed up against the glass, she lets out a moan as your hands tighten around her breasts, kneading them for all they are worth. You pull your cock out, shooting the last spurts of cum onto her butt cheeks and her back. You let out a sigh as you look at the mess you made, watching as the water washes it off her, going down the drain. Tzuyu drops to the ground, thoroughly exhausted after experiencing numerous back-to-back orgasms without a single pause. You turn off the shower, then pick her up bridal-style as you carry her out. You lay her down on top of the toilet seat where she leans back to rest, as you grab a bath towel to dry yourself, passing her another towel as well.

“Thanks,” she says, taking the towel and wiping herself down. The two of you leave your bathroom, with Tzuyu putting her underwear and dress back on as you grab a set of pyjamas from your wardrobe to wear.

“Well, I guess I really need to go now,” Tzuyu says, looking into a mirror as she fixes her hair and makeup.

“Yeah. Your managers are most definitely going to kill you now,” you joke, looking at the clock. There is only a few hours left before dawn breaks. Tzuyu laughs in reply.

“Yeah, as if the situation wasn’t bad enough already before we showered. Don’t worry though, I’m sure my unnies will deal with them for me. Jihyo unnie though...” Tzuyu shudders at the thought of the wrath she has doomed herself to suffer.

“What about it? Are you on bad terms with her?” You ask, curious as to why her face paled at the mention of Jihyo.

“Of course not! We all love each other deeply like family. Let’s just say that unnie is not called GodJihyo for nothing.”

You watch in confusion as Tzuyu shrugs it off, ending the conversation as she heads towards the door. You guess it is probably some kind of inside joke. Maybe you will understand it better if you follow K-Pop more closely.

“So...” You speak, unsure of how to proceed as Tzuyu puts on her boots. You want to speak your mind, but you are unsure about how she will react.

“Yes?” Tzuyu asks, looking up at you before looking back at her feet again. You take a deep breath, gathering your courage before opening your mouth again to speak.

“I know this is supposed to be just a one-night stand but...will I see you again?”

Tzuyu stops moving, looking up at you with an incomprehensible expression as she attempts to read your face. You half expect her to reject you, telling you not to get too attached, since she is a world-famous celebrity while you are just a regular wage-earner. Instead, she stands up, hopping towards you on her one bare foot as she keeps her other foot from soiling your floor with the boot she has put on. She holds onto your shoulders to steady herself, gazing into your eyes with the same cute shyness you have grown to love.

“Only if you’ll have me,” she replies with a small voice, nervously anticipating your reply.

“Of course, Tzuyu. I’ll have it no other way.”

She lets out a sigh of relief, smiling as you lean in to kiss her. It is a farewell kiss before she leaves for the night, but it also signifies the beginning of something else, something the two of you hope will blossom and last.


End file.
